Panic
Abel's gates have been breached, and the raiders will kill to get what they want. Cast *Sam Yao *Simon Lauchlan *Janine De Luca *Jack Holden *Eugene Woods Plot Attention All Abel Residents Sam and Janine are unimpressed to see that you've been followed back to Abel by a crowd of heavily armed bad guys. Rally The Troops Janine goes out to rally resistance and locks Sam in the comms shack. Best Chance We've Got The bandit leader takes Janine hostage, and if you do not give her the zombie spray, she will kill her. Back To The Car Park You head to Maxine’s lab. Eugene carries a barrel of zombie spray in his lap so you can head back to the car park under cover. Don't Let Them Win Jack and Eugene give the barrel to the bandits, but they'll need to transport it by car. You grab the keys out of all the jeeps before they can reach them. Equicidal Monster You hear the bandit leader ordering her people to retreat as she spots your reinforcements. Another Coach? You're almost at the coach and four - luckily Runner 3 has packed a knife to cut the horses' harnesses and set them free. Research Papers? You and Runner 3 neutralise the bandit leader. Maxine's told Sam that research papers are missing from her lab. Transcript galloping, gunshots SIMON LAUCHLAN: Open the gate, open the gate! SAM YAO: Runner Three, Runner Five, thank God you’re back! I’ve been worried sick! JANINE DE LUCA: Never mind that, what the hell have you two been up to? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Nothing, just testing the zombie spray the way you told us to, away from the areas with children, obviously! SAM YAO: And now you’ve come back to Abel with a lovely gift of a whole lot of heavily armed bad guys! SIMON LAUCHLAN: They’ve been chasing us for the last mile, and shooting, which is why I need you to open the bloody gate! JANINE DE LUCA: What happened, Simon? We lost contact with you an hour ago! SIMON LAUCHLAN: I think they’ve got some kind of jamming device. We lost audio, and they started chasing us in a coach and four. SAM YAO: A coach and four? Now, hold on – are these the same people who attacked the train? SIMON LAUCHLAN: I don’t know, and right now, I don’t care! JANINE DE LUCA: I’m sorry, Simon, I can’t let you in. The attackers are too close behind you, and all our other runners are out conducting trials for Doctor Myers. There’s no defensive force to speak of and – raise Mister Yao! SAM YAO: Oh, sorry, sorry, seem to have slipped and fallen on the release switch. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Thank you! Just as well I have you with me, Five. Sam wouldn’t have opened those gates for any Tom, Dick, or laughs Simon. But we all know he’s got a soft spot for you. JANINE DE LUCA: An idiotic soft spot! SAM YAO: What are you doing? They’re not inside yet. JANINE DE LUCA: Then they’d better hurry. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Come on, Five, dive and roll. Yes, ten out of ten for artistic interpretation. SAM YAO: Uh, Janine, uh, is it my imagination or are the attackers rolling something that looks very much like a wooden block toward the gate? JANINE DE LUCA: That’s exactly what they’re doing. sparks SIMON LAUCHLAN: They’ve jammed open the gate! horn JANINE DE LUCA: Attention, all Abel residents. Attention, all Abel residents. There is a perimeter breach. Repeat, perimeter has been breached. Enemies are inside the township. SAM YAO: Five, Three, can you hear me? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Loud and clear, Sam. SAM YAO: Okay, right. Janine’s gone out to rally resistance, and she’s locked me in here. I mean, she literally put a bike chain around the door. It’s possible she swallowed the key, but I don’t want to think about that, because, well, that’d be… ugh, yeah. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, well, it’s hell out here, Sam. The attackers are everywhere. They’re looting the clinic, and some of them are heading for the farms. They take our fertilizer and we’re in deep… um, fertilizer. SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah, my cameras are still up and running. I can see at least twenty hostiles. I don’t know what they’re looking for, but they’re getting into everything. The bastards just smashed open the door to the pantry! All those Curly Wurly’s Runner Four found… One of them’s just set the potting shed on fire! I mean, why would anyone do that? No one’s been killed yet, but they’ve knocked old John Kedge unconscious. SIMON LAUCHLAN: What can we do, Sam? SAM YAO: I think the armory’s still secure, and they haven’t reached the school yet. Five and Three, just keep moving. Three bandits are behind you, but they haven’t spotted you. If you stay behind the buildings, you’ll be out of sight, and I can use you to - BANDIT LEADER: Everyone, listen to me! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Who’s that? Is that their leader? SAM YAO: I think so. Wow, that is one scary-looking woman. Her frown lines have frown lines. BANDIT LEADER: We’re not here to kill anyone. We will kill anyone who gets in our way. There’s one thing we want – your anti-zombie spray. SIMON LAUCHLAN: How the hell did they find out about that? SAM YAO: Oh, I don’t know. Maybe they saw you guys running the tests. BANDIT LEADER: Give us the spray, and this can all end peacefully. SAM YAO: And if you believe that… Okay, Jack’s rallying the troops by the bike shed. Well, I say “troops”. I mean two OAPs, a teenager, and a one-legged man. Five and Three - SIMON LAUCHLAN: On our way. EUGENE WOODS: Runner Three, Runner Five, over here! JACK HOLDEN: Those utter bastards! They’ve ripped out the electronics from our radio shack. And they’re knocking over all the sculptures in Runner Twelve’s sculpture park! EUGENE WOODS: Maybe they’re art critics. I mean, what’s that thing supposed to be, a tree, or an octopus? JACK HOLDEN: It’s an upside down squid… I think. Something about the polution of the seas. Anyway, that’s not the point. Bloody vandals! SAM YAO: Oh, that’s not good. JACK HOLDEN: Yeah, my point exactly. SAM YAO: No, not the sculptures, it’s – oh, God! SIMON LAUCHLAN: What? BANDIT LEADER: Abel Township residents, I have your leader! Do as I say, or I’ll kill Janine De Luca! JANINE DE LUCA: Don’t listen to her! Keep – as BANDIT LEADER strikes her SIMON LAUCHLAN: Sam, could you see what’s going on? SAM YAO: It’s true, they’ve got Janine. They’re holding a gun to her head, and she’s bleeding a lot. BANDIT LEADER: This is your last warning. Bring me the zombie spray, or De Luca dies. You’ve got five minutes. JANINE DE LUCA: You’re wasting your time. I’m the only one who knows the passcode to the storage facility, and I’m not telling you. SIMON LAUCHLAN: She’s right, she is the only one who knows the code. That ridiculous, stubborn – she’s going to get herself killed. EUGENE WOODS: We can’t let them kill her. What about Maxine? She must know how to get into the storage facility. SAM YAO: No good. She’s out supervising the spray trials. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Wait, wait, wait. I think Maxine’s left a barrel of the stuff in her lab when she was working on it. If we bring them that - SAM YAO: It’s the best chance we’ve got. But hurry – Janine’s life depends on it. SAM YAO: I don’t want to panic you guys, but the woman with a gun to Janine’s head? She’s, uh, she’s not looking very patient. SIMON LAUCHLAN: It’s okay, Sam, we’re here. Good Lord, how messy is Maxine? There are test tubes everywhere, and I think she’s been using that Erlenmeyer flask as an ash tray. SAM YAO: She’s been working twenty hour shifts, trying to figure out what makes the spray so – I mean, yeah, yes. EUGENE WOODS: Makes the spray so what, Sam? SAM YAO: Nothing. JACK HOLDEN: Sam. SAM YAO: Makes it fatally toxic to children. EUGENE WOODS: Fatally toxic to children? Jesus! We can’t give those guys a spray that kills kids! SIMON LAUCHLAN: We haven’t got any choice. I’m not going to let them murder Janine. SAM YAO: Three’s right. I’ve requested reinforcements from New Canton. But these guys, they’re in our home! One of them went into Runner Four’s room and stole all her wool. I mean, she’s been saving that up for weeks, and I bet the guy who stole it doesn’t even knit. And there’s a cloud of feathers around the dorms because they’ve ripped open all the pillows. You know, just for the hell of it. They’re – sighs They don’t belong here. We’ve got to get them out. JACK HOLDEN: I hear you, Sam. Eugene, can you carry that barrel in your lap? SAM YAO: That way, Five and Three can stay hidden. BANDIT LEADER: You’ve got two minutes left before De Luca dies! EUGENE WOODS: shouts We’re coming! SAM YAO: Five and Three, I need you to circle back to the car park quickly and quietly. SAM YAO: Okay, guys, Eugene and Jack are getting the barrel to the bandits. Five and Three, the cavalry’s nearly there. Five minutes, tops. I’m not letting those guys get away with the spray before our backup arrives. SIMON LAUCHLAN: laughs I don’t think we’ve got much choice. SAM YAO: Well, you saw how heavy it was. They won’t be able to cary it all the way home, wherever that is. They’re going to need transport. If you grab all the keys out of the Jeeps before they can reach them - SIMON LAUCHLAN: Aha, cunning, Sam. Very cunning. SAM YAO: I just… how dare they come in here and mess up everything I love? I hate these guys. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, you and me both, Sam. Okay, Five, you take the three Jeeps on the left. I’ll take the two on the right, and that awful banged-up old 2CV Janine’s so inexplicably fond of. SAM YAO: Good, but hurry. Eugene’s just given them the barrel of spray. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Right, we’ve got the first two. How’s Janine, is she - SAM YAO: I don’t know. I don’t know. Looks like she’s lost a lot of blood. SIMON LAUCHLAN: God. Okay, that’s another pair. Just two more to go - BANDIT LEADER: Stop! Stop, or I’ll shoot! gunshots SIMON ALUCHLAN: I am not letting them win. jingle SAM YAO: Great, you got them. Now, run! gunshots SAM YAO: Yes, finally! Nadia just told me the New Canton runners are a minute away. If she can come in from the west - BANDIT LEADER: Reinforcements – retreat, retreat! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Dammit! They must have spotted Nadia’s people. I was hoping she’d get the jump on them. SAM YAO: Doesn’t matter. Just as long as they get out of my township! SIMON LAUCHLAN: But they’ve still got the barrel. They’re carrying it towards the coach and four. SAM YAO: You’ve got your guns. Climb over the dorms, and you should be able to get there before them. I don’t care what it takes, you’ve got to put that coach out of commision. SIMON LAUCHLAN: What, you want us to kill the horses? SAM YAO: No, no, oh my God! I just want you to scare them off. Kill the horses? What kind of homocidal monster do you think I am? … Uh, horse-icidal monster? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Equ-icidal, probably. Oh, come on, Five, we’ve got a coach to stop. gunshots SIMON LAUCHLAN: Do you know, a few months ago, I would never have believed I’d be so happy to see a horde of New Canton runners descending on Abel. laughs SAM YAO: The raiders have seen them, too. They’re all running out of the gates like the scared little horrible cowards they are. SIMON LAUCHLAN: laughs That’s great. SAM YAO: Well, yeah, but not if they take the barrel of zombie spray with them! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Chill, Sam. We’re almost to the coach and four, and I’ve got a knife. SAM YAO: Don’t kill the horses! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Jesus, for the harness! I’m not horse-icidal either, you know! neigh Fly, my pretties, fly! SAM YAO: Yes, you’ve done it. The attackers are running for the hills, which I would also be doing if I was faced with about fifteen New Canton runners, all carrying… are those bazookas? Is that the right word, “bazookas”? It’s a very silly word. SIMON LAUCHLAN: The important thing is, we won. SAM YAO: Yes! No, no, wait. Uh, one of them’s still got the barrel of zombie spray. She’s rolling it in front of her. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Where on earth’s she going? They’re surrounded! SAM YAO: Aw, dammit, they’ve got another coach! She’s heading right for it, and the New Canton runners are too far away to intercept. You’ve got to stop her, guys. You’re the only ones who can. SIMON LAUCHLAN: My legs are killing me! I think my heart’s about to explode. SAM YAO: You can’t give up! She’s almost reached the coach. Once she mounts up, there’ll be no stopping her! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Sorry, Sam. I’m done. It’s up to Runner Five, now. SAM YAO: You can do it, Five! Nearly there, nearly – Five tackles the bandit Yes! Yes, you’ve got her. Whoa, whoa, whoa, watch out, she’s got a weapon! SIMON LAUCHLAN: My gun’s bigger than her gun. Drop it, lady! shouts Mission accomplished, Sam! SAM YAO: Hold on a second. Maxine came in with the New Canton crew. She says there are research papers missing from her lab. Can you see them? SIMON LAUCHLAN: No. No sign of any papers on this lady. One of the others must have got away with them. SAM YAO: Okay, never mind. Maxine’s got electronic copies. Come back in, guys. We need to start clearing up this mess. Category:Mission Category:Season Two